


Riot

by depressedpotato



Series: The Republics' History [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, OF, Protests, Streets, Venice, a little excitment for old neighbours, basically married banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedpotato/pseuds/depressedpotato
Summary: During a world meeting in Italy, Greece and Asena stumble upon a protest in the streets of Venice on their way to the hotel.





	Riot

**Riot**

 

Upon seeing Greece’s longing expression, Turkey’s face softened.

“ How long has it been since you’ve taken part in one of these ?” she asked raising her eyebrows.

His eyes clouded a little, like they did whenever he was in deep thought.

“I don’t know”  He paused. Then pointing his finger to his rival “ It’s been almost as long as you, though”

“My last one was fairly recent shell-brain”

“That’s because you have too much free time” Heracles declared

“Maybe that’s because I can manage an economy, hmmm?” Asena retorted, crossing her arms and smiling.

“Can manage an economy but can’t manage to enter the UE, am I wrong?” He playfully challenged 

“Oh, shut up.”

“What was that, Turkey? Did you lose your touch over the few months ? I’m still waiting for my witty comeback.”

Turkey huffed, but the smile was still there. She looked at the angry crowd, then at her neighbour.

“I’m serious.” The young woman insisted. Greece tilted her head slightly, motioning for her to go on.

“We could join them”

Heracles made a non committing grunt

“Don’t lie to me ‘Cles. Don’t you miss it ?” She moved closer to him “The anger of your people coursing through your veins, the power you feel, the curses flying in the air, the energy that ignites you.”Asena looked into his eyes, with fire lighting up hers.

There was a moment of silence.

"What if we get in jail ?"

"Italy will bail us out." She grinned, marking her victory.

She knew him by heart and so did did he know every single one of her moves.  Things hadn't really changed.

"What are we even protesting against ?"

"Who cares ? Just go with the flow, It's not like the first time we're starting a riot !"

 


End file.
